Smart kid
by Braille4ever
Summary: This is something i came across on my phone an old story. I decided to give everyone a tease of it. i Should have the real chapter done in a couple days. Main characters in this story are Gabe charile olive fletcher Chyina.


He reached over and gently picked her up in his arms she immediately put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her slowly rocking her back and forth. "Shhh, your fine everything's going to be fine." He said in a soothing way. She continued to cry he didn't mind it usually took a while to calm her down. All he could do was reassure her over and over that everything would be fine and rock her to sleep. It was different to hear and see her crying when he was so used to seeing her happy. It was hard for him to sit there on her bed and not be hurt by her cry's. He wondered how Pj could sleep through it. It's okay. He repeated. He softly planted a kiss to the top of her head. He felt her wrap her tiny arms around his neck. "I-I-III m-mm-miss T-t-tt-teddy." She stuttered out followed by a heart wrenching sob. There it was the reason for her tears. Sometimes he just wanted to Skype up Teddy and yell at her for doing this to their poor little sister. He wanted to tell her off accuse her of being a bad sister. Ask her how she could she just pick a college millions of miles away from the family but especially from her the one person she was the closest to. The person that had been with her since the day she was born always to make sure she okay before anyone else. Then she just up and left for Yale barley Skyped and hadn't visited yet. That wouldn't be fair he knew how much family was to her and knew that she would visit more if she could. He also knew if she knew how much Charlie was hurting then she would be here instantly. "I know, you miss her and I know she's missing you too." "T-tthen why she won't come home?" She asked her sobs had mostly stopped at this point. "Charlie remember what mommy and daddy said." "That Teddy went to college." "Yeah, and do you remember what college is?" she lifted her head from his shoulder. "It's the big school that you go to get ready for the real world." She said a hiccup followed after. "That's right." "How long does Teddy go to school there?" "Four years." "I won't see her until then right?" "No, who told you that?" "Daddy and Pj both said that Teddy has to finish big school before she can come back." "I don't think Daddy and Pj explained things right to you." "What you mean?" He sighed. How do you explain to a four year old that what their father and Pj said wasn't true but it wasn't a lie either? Why didn't Teddy think to pull Charlie aside and explain to her what going to Yale really meant? Did she honestly think Charlie would be okay with not seeing her sister every day? Did she think mom and dad would explain it to her? Or was she really so preoccupied with Yale that she forgot to explain to Charlie what really was happening. He decided the best approach to this was to be completely honest and try to explain it in a way she would understand. "Charlie you know what school is right?" She nodded her little head her blonde hair coming out of its ponytail. "It's a place you go to learn." "Yeah, and um you go to school know don't you." "Yep, but I go to a new school now."

It felt nice to be back here it felt more like her home then her real home. She hadn't realized how much she missed this place until she steeped foot in the lounge. She glanced around hoping to see her two best friends or boyfriend. She hadn't seen Dixon since she left for the summer. Yes they had tried to keep in touch with occasional phone calls and text messages but she really wanted to see him. She tried skyping him a couple times but he was too busy to answer or Skype her back. She was so lost in her thoughts about seeing her handsome boyfriend she hadn't noticed her best friend standing in front of her. "Earth to Olive." She yelled waving her face in front of the blonde. Olive shook her head. "Huh what?" "Oh hi Chyna." Chyna raised her left eyebrow. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. She wore a huge grin on her face. She started jumping up and down around the room. Chyna's Jumping had drawn a lot of unwanted attention from their school mates. Olive put her hands on her friend's shoulders to keep her from making a bigger fool of herself. "Chyna stop!" She yelled. "We are eighth graders now and happy jumping will most definitely ruin your new reputation." Olive whispered the last part. "Even though I personally think that your reputation was fine the way it was. Oh interesting factoid about the word reputation, until very recently the cognitive- "Olive I already know." Chyna yelled cutting off her friend. "Ooh, you been reading up on those lists of interesting factoids I gave you last year?" Olive excitably asked. "Uh no?" Chyna said but it came out more like a question. "You kept repeating the factoid every time I or Fletcher brought up the word reputation it kind of stuck to me." "Anyway speaking of Fletcher." "Nobody was speaking of blah Fletcher." Chyna held a teasing smile on her face. "Why do you think I was happy jumping?" Olives' eyes widen in horror. "YOU LIKE FLETCHER! WHAT THE HECK CHYINA! "Olive screamed getting everyone's attention. Chyna turned towards the group of people and fake smiled. "She's rehearsing for the welcome back play about three friends who coincidentally have the same names as us." Olive rolled her eyes. There was no way a group of prodigies where that gullible to believe the weak lie Chyna just told. Apparently these prodigies weren't as bright as they should have been since they all shrugged and went back to their conversations.


End file.
